Could've Fooled Me
by Canadian Phil
Summary: JACKASS. Johnny comes to visit Ehren. SLASH. SONG FIC.


_I'm fading like the taillights  
Of a car that you pass  
In the middle of the night  
Man it's lonely out here  
There just ain't enough gasoline  
To put the distance I need between  
The hurt inside_

Ehren sat on the porch of his house, looking out at the snow. He loved the delicate, white, wet powder that littered the world making is sparkle brightly. Ehren was a good kid, he always had been. He got good grades, didn't swear, didn't use drugs and only drank socially, and even then he rarely drank. He always seemed to be happy when everyone else was around, but he had always suffered from spells of depression. Today was one of those days. No matter how long he stared out at the snow that he loved so dearly, he couldn't help feeling worthless and unloved. He hugged his bare arms against the freezing cold and sighed. Ehren's cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Danger, It's me."

"Me who?"

"Haha, sorry. It's me man, it's Knoxville."

"Hey Johnny! What's up?" Ehren stood up, smiling despite his mood, and walked into his nice, clean, sliding glass door. "FUCK!"

"What?"

"I walked into the door." Ehren said sheepishly, sliding the door open and stepping inside.

"You ok?" Johnny chuckled to himself.

"I'm great thanks. My pride doesn't exist anymore, but who needs pride? Not me." Ehren said, truly meaning it, but Knoxville didn't pick up on it.

"Listen man, I'm in town for a couple of days and I was wondering if you wanted to go for a beer or a Pepsi or something." Johnny smiled to himself.

"Yeah, sure I guess."

"Great! What are you doing tonight?"

"Well, nothing I guess. I was going to-"

"Awesome! See you in a few minutes!" Johnny hung up the phone, leaving Ehren with a dial tone.

Ehren sighed and tossed his phone onto the couch. His arms were no longer cold, but burning intensely with numbness. He walked into his bedroom and took of his damp t-shirt, replacing it with a massively oversized hoodie. His jeans were wet at the cuffs, so he changed into a slightly baggy pair. Baggy was the most comfortable clothing style in cold weather, after all. He gathered up his dirty clothes and threw them into his laundry hamper he had in his closet. Ehren went back into his living room where he flopped down on the couch, accidentally sitting on his cell phone. He tossed it onto the coffee table and tried to shut his eyes for a bit. He fell asleep briefly, but was awoken when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and smiled as Johnny blew past him into the house.

"FUCK it's cold out there!" Knoxville was wearing a pair of low-slung jeans and his famous 'Eddie's Auto Parts' t-shirt.

"Why are you wearing a t-shirt?"

"It seemed like a good idea back in Arizona!" Johnny smiled.

"I'll grab you a sweater, hold on." Ehren jogged to his room and rifled through his drawers. He brought Johnny a plain black hoodie.

"Thanks man." Johnny slipped the sweater over his head and sat down on the couch. "So! What's new with you, kid?"

"Not much. Just messing around." Ehren sat on the opposite side of the sofa and smiled.

"I haven't seen you in almost a year, and you're still not doing shit? Come on now Ehren."

"I'm not, I swear. I've just been skating a bit here and there. What about you? You've got that new movie coming out, don't you?"

"Dukes of Hazard." Johnny corrected him.

"Yeah. I'll be first in line buddy." Ehren smiled. "Your other ones were fucking awesome, too. Grand Theft Parsons, Christ man, you did an awesome job."

"Thanks man." Johnny smiled with pride.

"You want a beer?" Ehren asked, catching Johnny by surprise.

"You have beer in your HOUSE? Did hell freeze over as well as the whole fucking state?" Johnny joked as Ehren came back with a case of beer, setting it at their feet.

"This state is hell, so yes." Ehren handed one to Johnny, then took one for himself.

"Why don't you move then, kiddo?" Johnny inquired as Ehren glared at him. He hated that stupid nickname.

"I don't know. I don't know anything else, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Y'know, Tennessee's nice this time of year." Johnny winked at him.

"I'll pass." Ehren smiled, downing most of the beer in his bottle.

"Since when do you drink?"

"I'm a social drinker. We're socializing, so I'm drinking."

"Man, now you're a smartass, too?"

"Bug off."

Johnny laughed and kept sipping his drink. The guys caught up on everything that they had missed in the past year. They talked about Knoxville's movies, the scandals, the rumors and the truths; they talked about Ehren's skating, his house and his ex-girlfriend.

"What happened between you guys?" Johnny asked about the girl.

"She was a cunt." Ehren's eyes grew red with fury as he downed the rest of his beer and reached for another one.

"WHAT did you just say?" Johnny looked at him in shock.

"What? She was."

"I can't believe you just said the 'c' word. You're growing up! How 'bout that?" Johnny dove at him, pulling him into a hug while Ehren laughed.

"Yeah, well." The guys were silent for a moment, and then Johnny spoke.

"Hey, would it be ok if I crashed here tonight? I kind of forgot to book a hotel, and I'm leaving tomorrow so there's not really much point."

"Yeah, no problem. Happy to help. I thought you said you'd be here for a couple days though."

"I did. Today and a bit of tomorrow…two days."

"Where are you headed?"

"Up north, to visit Sant-y Claus."

"Santa, huh?" Ehren laughed.

"Well, I'm going up to this little town in BC."

"BC? For what?"

"Research." Johnny made little air quotes as he said that.

"Really? For a movie? What movie is it?"

"I haven't figured it out yet." Knoxville laughed. "I just need a week away from everyone, and no one will think to bother me up there."

Knoxville went into details about the small, old mining town and had Ehren hanging off his every word.

"Sounds awesome."

"You want to come?"

"Dude, you just said you wanted to get away from everyone."

"By everyone, I meant the wife, the kid, the fans and the boss-man."

"How is your wife, by the way?" Ehren inquired.

"On the verge of divorcing me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's my fault. So, do you want to come keep me from jumping off a bridge?" Johnny smiled, weakly.

"Sure. Is it that bad, man?"

"I'm hurting, but it's just emotional pain. I'll get over it."

"I'm so sorry…" Ehren couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Ehren could see Knoxville's eyes grow darker, and more distant. "You sure you want to come?"

"If it's ok with you."

"I wouldn't have invited you if I hated you, Ehren."

"Liar!" Ehren joked, throwing the beer cap from a fresh beer at him.

"Dude, you'd better slow down there."

Ehren shrugged. He didn't want to tell Johnny that he had become a borderline alcoholic lately. That would have made Johnny worry about him, and there was no sense in that. Johnny moved over so that he was sitting directly beside Ehren. He wrapped a protective arm around the younger man's shoulders and gave him a squeeze.

"What's wrong, Ehren?"

"Dude, nothing."

Johnny pried the half-empty bottle from Ehren's hand and set it on the table.

"Is this about that chick?"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Ehren tried to look puzzled, but his blushing face didn't fool Johnny

"Ehren, what did that bitch DO to you? What happened to good ol' sweet Ehren?"

Ehren's body tensed up and his eyes began to sting. He didn't want to cry in front of Knoxville so he tried to reach for his beer, but Johnny swatted his hand away from it. Ehren looked into the actor's eyes. Johnny's brow was crumpled with concern and his eyes were soft and comforting. Ehren felt the tingling in his eyes grow stronger, so he looked away.

Johnny hugged him tightly, pressing the back of Ehren's head so it would rest on his shoulder.

_Wasn't it good  
Wasn't it right   
Wasn't it worth sticking around for  
Putting up a fight?_

_You could have fooled me  
Ain't it my luck I could have sworn that what we  
Felt inside was love_

Ehren's tears flowed silently into Johnny's sweater, slowly soaking the cloth. Johnny rubbed the skaters tiny back through the acres of fabric, still holding him tightly. He vowed to himself that if he ever got his hands on the bitch that broke the poor guys heart, she wouldn't live to see another day. How dare someone mess with Ehren's emotions? Ehren was very sensitive, too sensitive at times, but fuck, that was just…Ehren. Johnny leaned his head against him and tried to shush him, tell him it was ok, but it was pointless.

"God Ehren, I'm sorry."

Ehren sniffled and pulled himself off of Johnny's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-"

"Don't apologize, you don't have to." Johnny hugged him close again, absentmindedly kissing the younger man's cheek. "Tell me what happened."

Ehren snuggled closer to Knoxville and tilted his head up so that he wasn't speaking directly into this arm.

"We were dating for god knows how long." Ehren paused to snuffle a bit. "She moved in for a while, then she left one day."

"Why'd she leave?"

"Because I'm a fucking screw up."

"Ehren! You are not!"

"Well I am."

"Why did she leave, Ehren? Tell me the truth."

"Apparently I'm a fag."

Johnny's body got stiff with shock.

"What?"

"She called me a fag then walked out on me." Ehren started to cry again, burying himself into Johnny's protective clutches.

"Dude, what a fucking cunt."

"Told you so."

Johnny pulled Ehren up and looked into his soggy eyes.

"Are you going to be ok?"

Ehren nodded.

"Are you lying to me?"

Ehren nodded again, trying to hold back the tears that flowed down his cheeks.

"And why the hell are you lying to me?" Johnny was almost whispering now.

"I don't know. It's true, I guess."

Johnny's face was filled with confusion.

"What's true?"

"I'm sort of...gay."

"Wait, what?" Knoxville was more confused than anything at this point.

"I mean, I'm not GAY gay…but I'm not really straight, either, I guess." The alcohol had taken over his inhibitions and he confessed his secret to Johnny, whom he trusted more than anyone at that point.

"You're kidding…really?" Johnny was floored. He didn't expect that.

"I wish." Ehren smiled weakly through his tears.

"Who else knows?"

"Apparently she does, but I don't know how she found out. I haven't been with a guy in years." Ehren blushed a little at his last statement.

Johnny hugged him tightly again. The news had shocked him, but he would be deceiving himself if he said that he didn't see this coming. He just didn't expect it; that was all.

"You're too quiet…please say something." Ehren tried to cower away from him a bit, but Johnny held him close and protectively.

"I-I'm sorry. I just, wasn't expecting it, sort of, you know?" Johnny looked into the eyes of his friend once more, and then firmly pressed their lips together. Ehren pulled away quickly.

"What the heck?" Ehren gasped in surprise.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Johnny searched for an answer. Why DID he do it?

"Don't do it if you're not sure, ok? Things just get…weird, believe me."

"I don't know…" Johnny's face grew red as he tried to look Ehren in the eye.

"It's ok, just forget about it. C'mon, I'll show you the guest room."

Ehren led the way down the hall and showed Johnny into the room. He smiled, because the room was so…Ehren it was scary. Ehren went to get a comforter from the linen closet while Johnny removed his jeans, but kept the sweatshirt on. Ehren came back in the room to find Johnny with no pants on, looking around the room. He coughed a little bit, making Johnny jump.

"Here you go Johnny."

"Thanks Danger." Knoxville smiled at Ehren, who in turn, smiled back.

Johnny threw the comforter onto the bed then looked sheepishly at Ehren.

"Um, listen, about before…"

"No worries, no harm done." Ehren smiled, sadly. He knew there would always be awkwardness between the two now.

"I really…man, I don't know. Thanks for not freaking out at me." Ehren shrugged.

"Shit happens Knoxie." Ehren smiled at him again and walked out of the room. "'Night!"

"Goodnight."

Ehren stripped off his sweater and jeans, leaving them crumpled in a heap on the floor as he slipped under his covers. He shivered at first, his boxers not really protecting him from the icy cold that flooded the room. He soon became accustom to the temperature and fell into a deep sleep.

Ehren awoke to an icy cool breeze on his back. He started to reach for the covers, but the coolness was replaced by heat. He started to fall back asleep, when a chilled hand placed itself on his hipbone. He took a sharp breath in and started to twist around to see what the hell was going on. He came face to face with Johnny. Johnny's eyes were red and puffy, and he was still wearing Ehren's sweater. The hand on his hip quickly moved up to his cheek.

"Johnny, what-" Ehren was cut off with a sharp, tender kiss.

Ehren tried to wriggle away from him, but Johnny quickly moved his hand back down to Ehren's hip, holding him in place. Johnny broke his kiss and stared, hard, into the eyes of the young skater.

"What the fuck are you doing." Ehren's voice was shrill.

"Please. I'm sorry Ehren. I-I'm sure." Johnny's voice shook like mad. "I mean, I'm sure about…this…I want…this."

"No, Johnny, you don't." Ehren tried to discourage him, shoving him off gently.

"I do, Ehren, believe me, I do-"

"YOU DON'T!" Ehren screamed at him. "You don't WANT this, this is BULLSHIT, Johnny! You can have any FUCKING woman you want, you have a GORGEOUS wife and you do NOT WANT TO FUCK UP YOUR CAREER BY DOING THIS!" Ehren's eyes flooded back with tears and he reached down, pulling on his jeans.

Johnny stared at him, wide-eyed while his own tears spilled down his cheeks. The language Ehren had used was enough to scare anyone that knew him, but goddamn.

"Ehren-"

"I'll be back in a while, you can stay." Ehren snapped, pulling the sweater over his head.

"Ehren, wait, please!" Johnny pleaded for him to stay, but he was already gone.

The living room door slammed shut, rattling everything in the house. Ehren stormed out into the dark, not sure where he was going. Why the heck was Johnny trying to do this? Johnny was NOT gay, Johnny did NOT have feelings for Ehren, Johnny was gorgeous, Johnny was smart, funny, toned, athletic, rich and famous.

"What the fuck am I doing?" Ehren said, sadly.

He remembered what it felt like being alone, scared and confused. He turned around and tried to run back home, hoping Johnny was still there. He whipped the font door open and ran inside.

"Johnny? Johnny, where are you?" Ehren's voice was stricken with panic.

Johnny's head poked out of Ehren's bedroom. Ehren ran up to him and threw himself into Johnny.

"Oh man Johnny, I'm so fucking sorry! I never meant to say that stuff, honest!"

"I-I don't know…" Johnny was confused, that's all there was to it.

"Come on, come here." Ehren led him back into the bedroom. "Sit down."

Johnny sat on the bed stiffly. Ehren looked at him for a good 2 minutes before he spoke.

"Are you sure, Johnny? Like, REALLY truly sure?" Johnny could only nod at Ehren.

Ehren sat himself beside Knoxville and kissed him firmly. The two men were entrapped in the lip lock for ten minutes before Ehren gently forced his tongue into Johnny's mouth. Johnny accepted, pushed the hood off of Ehren's head and ran his hands through his damp hair.

_Your touch it was warm  
Your kiss it was sweet  
It felt exactly the way  
Love's supposed to be   
You could have fooled me_

Ehren gently pressed on Johnny's shoulder, signaling him to lie down. He obliged, and Ehren gently lay on top of him, keeping their lips sealed together tightly. He allowed Johnny's hand to wander his hands around his body, exploring Ehren's small frame. They broke their kiss temporarily so that Johnny could tug off the bulky hoodie, tossing it aside. Their lips touched once more, sending eclectic shocks throughout Ehren's body. Ehren slipped his hands under Johnny's shirt, brushing his fingers over Johnny's muscular body. Ehren jumped in surprise when Johnny stiffly grinded his hips into his own. Johnny wrapped his arms around Ehren's waist, holding them tightly and pulling his hips up to grind Ehren's. Ehren broke the kiss and dove for Johnny's ears, nibbling and tugging at them.

"Fuck, Ehren…" Johnny's lust-filled voice made Ehren's ear prickle.

"Mmm." Ehren moaned and allowed Johnny to rub their throbbing erections together while he moved from his ears to Johnny's neck and collarbone.

"Here." Johnny pushed him off a little so they could tear off his shirt.

Ehren fumbled with his jeans frantically, eager to shed them now that they were becoming uncomfortable tight. Johnny helped him undo them and the slid easily off of his legs and onto the floor. Johnny expertly wrapped a leg and arm around Ehren, flipping him onto his back.

"Fuck…" Ehren's lips connected with Knoxville's one again.

Johnny held Ehren's waist so tightly Ehren knew he would have bruises the next morning. He continued his rhythmic grinding while Ehren invaded his mouth with his tongue. They continued like this for almost two hours before Ehren's whimperings grew loud enough for Johnny to hear, and soon grew so loud Johnny was afraid that the neighbors were going to come and break into the house to see what was going on.

"Johnny…" Ehren whispered loudly into the other man's mouth.

Johnny moaned in exchange and sped up his pace. Ehren broke their kiss as he threw back in head and clamped his eyes shut. His hands were now on Johnny's hips as he bucked himself into the elder man, feeling his body prepare for release.

"Fuck, Johnny…" Ehren pressed himself harder into Knoxville before he climaxed.

Ehren saw nothing but blinding white lights as he came with Johnny mounted on top of him. He felt Johnny shudder as a orgasm wracked his body. Ehren gasped for air while Johnny's heavy breathing echoed in his ear.

"Fuck…Ehren…" Johnny whispered into his ear, kissing it over and over again.

Johnny casually rolled off of Ehren and kissed him gently on the nose.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." Ehren replied, snuggling closer to the man beside him.

They fell asleep quickly, in each other's arms, and before Ehren knew it, he was awakened to the sound of nothingness. The silence was so loud is made his head hurt. Johnny was nowhere to be seen.

_She'll be getting up about now  
Have her coffee then it's off for town  
Will she think about me?  
After work when she gets home  
She'll finish that book lying there by the phone  
Is she hoping I'll call?_

_Wasn't it real?_

_Wasn't it amazing  
Didn't she feel the same  
Or am I just crazy?  
You could have fooled me   
Ain't it my luck I could have sworn that what we  
Felt inside was love_

"Johnny?" Ehren called out, quietly.

He quickly threw on the jeans that were crumpled on the floor, and despite the freezing cold temperature in the house, he got out from under the covers to go look for his newfound lover.

"Johnny?" Ehren called again.

"What?" A voice from behind him asked innocently.

"JESUS! You fucking scared me!" Ehren whirled around to find Johnny standing there, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and toothpaste running down his chin.

"God damnit it, watch you mouth." Knoxville smirked before heading back to the bathroom.

"Is that my toothbrush?"

"I think so."

"Awesome, thanks."

"Anytime."

Ehren went back inside his bedroom where he shed his jeans and boxers, replacing them with new, clean, clothing. He pulled the enormous hoodie back over his head and threw his dirty clothes into the hamper. Johnny came back from the bathroom, his hair damp from a shower and his breath smelling like mint. He was wearing his jeans and the black sweater he had on the night before. Johnny wrapped his arms around Ehren's waist and kissed him deeply.

"I've got to head out in a few minutes. Do you still want to come?"

"I'll pack my stuff, it'll take two seconds." Ehren returned the kiss, found a duffel bag and started throwing clothes into it.

2 hours later, they found themselves on a plane to Abbotsford, BC. They landed smoothly, exited the plane, retrieved their luggage and walked out to the rental car.

"How far away is it?"

"A few hours. Don't worry though, it'll be worth it." Johnny smiled, squeezing his hand.

The drive was quiet, they didn't play any music and they barely said a word to each other. They passed building after building, then after 3 hours, the landscape slowly started to change.

"It's beautiful out here." Ehren commented as they passed a small lake.

"It's solitary, quiet and peaceful." Johnny smiled to himself as he started climbing the twisted mountain roads.

The silence was deafening to Ehren all of a sudden. He watched Johnny carefully. Johnny's eyes stayed firmly glued to what was in front of him, his chest rose and fell with each glorious breath he took and his left foot was tapping nervously on the floor of the car. Ehren stared at the road ahead, but quickly moved his gaze back to the gorgeous man that sat beside him. All of a sudden, Johnny slammed on the brakes, causing Ehren to be jolted around.

"What the hell!"

"Look." Johnny's face lit up as he pointed to the front of the car.

A gorgeous 6-point whitetail buck was standing in the center of the road, staring at them intently.

"Wow…" Ehren had never seen a deer quite this big before.

The deer calmly turned itself around and bounded into the thick brush to the side of the dirt road.

"That was awesome." Ehren gaped at the spot where the deer had fled as Johnny started driving again.

"Yeah. He'd look great hanging over my fireplace." Johnny smirked as Ehren gave him a look of horror. "What?"

"You're sick." Ehren shook his head at him.

About an hour later, they were pulling into a small campsite. The wooden sign read 'Gun Creek Campground' and there were a few maps and such posted at the entry point. Johnny steered the car into the site, and due to the odd day of the week, most of the lots were available. They pulled into one that was enclosed by trees. There was a picnic table and small fire pit off to one side and a few logs and sticks were strewn around it. The men got out of the car and started shivering. Although the sun was up, it was still freezing that far up on the mountain. They quickly started a fire and they each pulled part of a tree stump up to the fire to sit on. They were huddled together, just watching the logs in the fire turn black and crumble. Johnny casually wrapped an arm around Ehren's waist and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Comfy?" Ehren questioned.

"Mhm."

Ehren smiled and kissed the top of Johnny's head. They were so comfortable, just huddled together being slowly heated from each other's bodies and the warmth of the blazing fire. Ehren heard Johnny snore so he gently shook him awake. He didn't realize that the sky was beginning to grow dark, and Ehren insisted they stay in a hotel instead of the car. Johnny climbed into the drivers seat and Ehren piled into the passengers side and they started the one-hour journey into a nearby town.

"We're here. Welcome to Goldbridge, sweetie."

"Where is it?"

"Right there. See, there's the gas station, the general store and here we are at the hotel slash restaurant."

"Are you KIDDING me?" Ehren said and Johnny laughed.

"You sound like April!"

"Shut up. Are we seriously staying here?"

"We can go back and sleep outside with the bears, if you prefer."

"This place has BEARS?! Well, at least this one has indoor plumbing." Ehren frowned as he and Johnny walked into the "lobby" and asked if there was a room available.

Luckily, there were a few, so Johnny charmed the woman into giving them the biggest one. The guys stepped into the room and immediately Ehren felt out of place. The room was about the size of his bedroom, and all that existed in it was a bed, some covers, a dresser and an old TV on a stand. Johnny shocked Ehren as he pulled him into his body, kissing his neck. Ehren dropped the stuff he was carrying and started tugging at his sweater.

"Eager little shit, aren't you?" Johnny laughed.

Ehren groaned in return as Johnny pinned him against the wall. The men quickly shed they're clothes, once again leaving their boxers on their bodies. Ehren led Johnny to the bed where he sat him down and kissed his way down the actor's chest. Knoxville moaned loudly as Ehren ran his hands on Johnny's inner thighs.

"Mmmm." Johnny mumbled, running his hands trough Ehren hair.

Ehren pressed Johnny's shoulders so he was lying on his back, then expertly removed Knoxville's boxers, marveling at the sight of the man's erect cock. Ehren slowly licked Knoxville's shaft before taking it into his mouth. Johnny gasped as the warmth of Ehren's orifice replaced the cold air of the room.

"Fuck…Ehren…"

Knoxville sat up and lifted Ehren up by his arms and stood up. He kissed Ehren deeply, allowing his hands to roam all over the younger man's body. Their tongues collided as Johnny wrapped his fist around Ehren's full erection and massaged it, causing Ehren's knees to buckle, his body leaning on Johnny's for support.

"Johnny, please…" Ehren moaned.

"Please what, baby?" Knoxville inquired.

"Fuck me."

Johnny froze for a moment, staring into Ehren's lust-filled eyes.

"You sure?"

Johnny's question was answered when Ehren grabbed him by the waist and flopped down on the bed, causing Johnny to crash down on top of him. Ehren wriggled his way up the bed to that they weren't hanging off of it on such awkward angles. Johnny gently slipped a digit into Ehren, causing him to gasp and moan. Johnny quickly reattached their lips together, slowly entering another finger into Ehren.

"Please, Johnny…" Ehren resorted to begging.

"You sure?" Johnny asked again, staring hard into Ehren's eyes.

Ehren whimpered in reply, running his hands through Knoxville's hair. Johnny tenderly began to append himself into Ehren's tight hole. Ehren winced at the intense pain that spread rapidly through his body.

"Slowly."

"I'm trying, you're too fucking cute right now." Johnny nipped Ehren's neck as he slowly kept easing himself inside him.

Ehren's eyes were shut tight, as Knoxville pressed into him firmly. Johnny's erection brushed lightly over Ehren's prostate.

"FUCK!" Ehren whimpered a little too loudly, his eyes rolling back in his head

"Jesus kid, keep it down!" Johnny's voice shook slightly, overcome by the severe pleasure.

Eventually Johnny found a slow, soothing rhythm and gently thrust himself into Ehren's trembling body. The pain melted from Ehren's body and was quickly replaced by pleasure and he was soon meeting Johnny's thrusts. The two bodies slowly molded into one and the moans and whimperings grew louder and longer. Ehren's arms wrapped his arms around Johnny's waist, pulling him deeper inside him. Johnny was thrusting into him hard and Ehren shouted that he was about to cum.

Johnny buried his head into Ehren's neck as he thrust inside him once more before climaxing whilst Ehren screamed Johnny's name as he orgasmed. The two men lay there, the only movement came from they're heaving chests as they attempted to catch they're breath. Johnny regained some strength and rolled over to lie beside his new lover, planting kisses along the fresh bite marks on his neck.

"I fucking love you." Ehren whispered, breathlessly before he fell asleep, completely exhausted.

Ehren awoke with his back snuggled close into Johnny's chest, his hips pressed gently against Johnny's. His neck hurt slightly where Knoxville had bit him, but he felt almost proud of it. Johnny's arm was draped clumsily over him, and Ehren laced their fingers together. Nuzzling closer to Johnny, he fell back asleep.

Ehren awoke a couple hours later and realized Johnny wasn't in the bed with him. He heard the shower running and leapt out of the bed to go join him. Ehren opened the door and just stood to watch for a moment.

Johnny had his eyes closed, his back to the showerhead and he was rinsing the shampoo out of his jet-black hair. Ehren stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Johnny jumped and whipped around to stare at who had just invaded the room. A wide smile spread across his face as he motioned for his newfound lover to join him.

"Mornin' beautiful." Johnny smiled and wrapped Ehren up in a hug.

"Good morning." Ehren suddenly felt shy as Johnny kissed his neck.

"Sleep well?"

Ehren blushed and looked into Johnny's eyes.

"Johnny"? 

"Hm?"

"What's next?"

"What do you mean?" Johnny frowned as he turned the hot water knob a little more.

"I mean, are we going to keep doing this? Or is this a one-time thing? Are we going to tell anyone? Like your wife, for instance?" Ehren's eyes filled with tears as he lowered his head.

"Hey, Danger, look at me." Johnny tilted his chin up. "I never want this to end, ever. Fuck, I'll leave Melanie, I'll scream it from the fucking roof if I have to."

"That's pretty cliché, Johnny." Ehren smirked, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I don't really care." Johnny wiped the tear away and kissed him softly.

_Your touch it was warm  
Your kiss it was sweet  
It felt exactly the way  
Love's supposed to be  
You could have fooled me  
When I held you close  
When we said we'd never let go  
Wasn't it good  
Wasn't it right  
Wasn't it worth sticking around for  
Putting up a fight?_

"Johnny?"

"Yes dear?"

"Who are we kidding?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Johnny looked at him quizzically.

"This isn't going to work as a relationship and we both know it." Ehren started sobbing in Johnny's arms.

Johnny stared at him in disbelief, but a small part of him knew he was right. It was hard enough being gay or bisexual in today's world, but being a CELEBRITY?

"I do love you." Knoxville whispered.

_You could have fooled me  
Ain't it my luck I could have sworn that what we  
Felt inside was love   
Your touch it was warm  
Your kiss it was sweet  
It felt exactly the way  
Love's supposed to be  
You could have fooled me   
Ain't it my luck I could have sworn that what we  
Felt inside was love  
Your touch it was warm  
Your kiss it was sweet  
It felt exactly the way  
Love's supposed to be_

"I'm so sorry." Ehren ran out of the room, still crying.

Johnny stood there in shock as the now ice-cold water beat down on his shoulders. A slam of the door was heard and he shut off the water, running out to the bedroom. Ehren had grabbed his stuff and left, and Johnny didn't go after him. He knew it was pointless. Johnny sat on the bed and pulled Ehren's sweater from underneath the bed. He hugged it close and cried his own tears.

_You could have fooled me  
You could have fooled me  
You could have fooled me  
You could have fooled me_


End file.
